The invention is directed to a device for non-cutting manufacture of an annular part having external teeth, particularly a toothed pulley, from a pot-shaped blank in which a core tool carrying the blank and having external teeth is rotatable by means of a drive, in which a profiling roller with external teeth arranged parallel to the axis is rotatable by means of a drive, in which the core tool and the profiling roller are rotatable synchronously at the same circumferential speed by means of a synchronizing device, and in which the profiling roller has a stopping bevel at its circumference, in the vicinity of one end face, having a tooth height which increases gradually up to a full-height tooth region, and the core tool with the blank and the profiling roller are movable in the axial direction relative to one another during the shaping, wherein the profiling roller is substantially immobile in the radial direction relative to the core tool during the shaping and for the purpose of shaping.
In a known device of this type (U.S. Pat. No. 1,510,889) only one profiling roller is provided which is supported in the radial direction so as to be stationary relative to the core tool. A rotary drive is provided jointly for the profiling roller and the core tool and a toothed gear unit is provided as synchronizing device. For the purpose of shaping, the profiling roller is moved axially, the core tool being fixed in the axial direction. The toothed annular part produced by means of this device has a certain amount of taper in the axial direction and is not usable when high demands are made on the cylindrical shape of the ring or on the parallelism of the teeth.
Another device is known (DE-PS 37 11 927) in which two profiling rollers are rotatably driven in the same direction and in a synchronous manner, are arranged diametrically relative to one another with reference to a core tool, and are supported so as to be adjustable relative to the core tool. Each profiling roller as well as the core tool is associated with its own rotary drive and a computer control for the three rotary drives is provided as synchronizing device. The profiling rollers and the core tool are not adjusted relative to one another in the axial or radial directions for the shaping. The radial adjustability serves for adjusting the constant distance of the profiling rollers relative to the core tool during the shaping. This device permits non-cutting manufacture of annular parts having external teeth, e.g. toothed pulleys, with a high profiling precision and an exact cylindrical shape of the finished annular part.